ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration 2009/Guide
=Introduction= What's new; *'Smilebringer Boot Camp', an addition to the previous Starlight events. **'New Items' from Boot Camp: Jeunoan Tree, Snow Bunny Hat, Snow Bunny Hat +1 =Mini-games= Smilebringer Boot Camp Locations: : Beginner: East Ronfaure (G-6) / South Gustaberg (I-7) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) ::Beat East Ronfaure in under 3:45 to receive the Jeunoan Tree. ::Beat South Gustaberg in under 4:15 to receive the Jeunoan Tree. ::Beat East Sarutabaruta in under 4:00 to receive a Jeunoan Tree. :::No extra reward for beating all 3 Beginner fastests times. The 2nd and 3rd gave basic rewards. ::Beat the East Sarutabaruta qualifying time to receive a Candy Cane. ::Beat the South Gustaberg qualifying time to receive a Candy Ring ::Beat the East Ronfaure qualifying time to receive a Roast Turkey : Intermediate: La Theine Plateau (K-8) / Konschtat Highlands (I-6) / Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) ::Beat any of these three zones to receive a Snow Bunny Hat. ::Beat Tahrongi Canyon in under 6:10 to receive a Candy Cane. ::Beat Tahrongi Canyon in under 3:10 to receive a Snow Bunny Hat. ::Beat La Theine Plateau in under 7:10 to recieve a Roast Turkey. ::Beat La Theine Plateau in under 4:00 to receive a Snow Bunny Hat. ::Beat Konschtat Highlands in under 8:20 to receive a Candy Ring. ::Beat Konschtat Highlands in under 4:40 to receive a Snow Bunny Hat. : Advanced: Batallia Downs (K-8) / Rolanberry Fields (I-6) / Sauromugue Champaign (F-6) ::Beat any of these three zones to receive a Snow Bunny Hat +1. ::Beat the Rolanberry Fields qualifying time to receive a Candy Ring. ::Beat Rolanberry Fields in under 4:45 to receive a Snow Bunny Hat +1. ::Beat the Batallia Downs qualifying time of 8:40 to receive a Roast Turkey. ::Beat Batallia Downs in under 4:25 to receive a Roast Turkey. Notes: :- Leave enough smilebringers between points so that you don't lose your flee effect. If you lose the flee effect your chances of completing the run in under 4:45 is essentially nil. :- Flee effect given by the smile helpers wears immediately after completion of the run and does not carry on to the next run, unlike in previous areas. Items that would temporarily improve your movement speed (sprinters boots, Chocobo Whistle, etc) also have no effect and in fact will cost you valuable time. However, there is no level cap so other movement speed equipment is very useful. :- There may be a prerequisite NQ item you must have to get a +1 item from this. If you already have the HQ item (snow bunny hat +1 is the only one noted so far) this would obviously prevent you from receiving a +1 version of the same thing. :- You do not have to beat the fastest time, only the initial smilebringer fastest time. :- I Beat the Batillia Downs Run in 4:08 (The first one I did of any of them, as I was Leveling up there with my Fellow when Rollover happened) as THF26/DNC13. Received the Snowbunny Hat +1 with no previous Bunny hat NQ. Surprisingly easy run, as you can easily outdistance anything that might agro you. Started off with Flee (JA) to get to first waypoint. (Xssi-Rahmuh Server) :- Unknown if it is intentional or not, but sometimes the Smile Helper will not give the player the flee effect after the waypoint. :- If you do not arrive at the smile helper before your flee effect wears off (approx 30-40 seconds), they will not give you flee again until you have reached the next smile helper. Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! Locations: : West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure : North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg : West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! Locations: : Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Northern San d'Oria (J-8) : Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-8) : Windurst Woods (H-11) / Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) The Gift of a Child's Laughter! (Smilebringers) Locations: : Northern San d'Oria (J-9) : Bastok Mines (I-9) : Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) =Event Vendors= Locations: : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Port Bastok (L-8) : Windurst Waters (north side) (G-10) : Upper Jeuno (G-7)